1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system, and more particularly, relates to an interactive display system, an operation method thereof and an image intermediary apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In all types of meeting, a speaker can share knowledge, experience or work content with audience through speech which often accompanies with a presentation provided by the speaker. With advancement in electronic technologies, it is common to play the presentation by using a projector or a display apparatus (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD)).
In general, the speaker may directly connect a computer system (e.g., a notebook computer) to the projector or the display apparatus through a transmission cable, so that an image displayed on the screen of the computer system may be projected on a projection screen or a wall by the projector or displayed by another display apparatus. However, this kind of wired connection is usually constrained by a length of the transmission cable. For example, the speaker may need to place the notebook computer near the projector in order to facilitate the connection. Moreover, the wired connection may cause trouble when switching between image signals. For example, when there are multiple speakers presenting in one meeting or when image data to be played are from other notebook computers, the speaker needs to unplug the transmission cable from the current connected notebook computer before connecting the transmission cable to another notebook computer. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a new image intermediary apparatus and a new interactive display system.
Patents or patent application publications related to the interactive display system may include: Taiwan Patent No. TW 1307588, Taiwan Patent Application Publication No. TW 201400970, China Patent Application Publication No. CN 1833196A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,528.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.